Secrets
by Sagi-chan
Summary: His secret couldn't be kept from blind passion, nor did he want it to be kept forever. [slash] [HPCD] [oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** _ha._

**AN:** _Oh my, it's been a long time since anything has erupted from my corrupted mind. I blame it on not enough sleep. Except that I'm horribly exhausted right now and writing this was, really, a stupid thing to do. Well, enjoy it.  
_

* * *

**  
Secrets  
****By**: _Sagi_

Cedric Diggory had many secrets. All of them he hid from his father, the man most deceived by the perfect prefect mask that stayed erect at all times. Cedric let his mask protect him from many things, from secrets that he didn't want his father to discover, from secrets he didn't want his girlfriend to reveal, and most importantly – secrets that he didn't want _him_ to know.

His father was easily fooled by both the mask and the girlfriend. His father wanted to be fooled – because even a lie was better than knowing _those_ secrets. A lie was better than knowing just what went on in Cedric's dreams – or worse, what went on in Cedric's bed.

His girlfriend was easily fooled because she was an innocent girl who only cared about her reputation. She would only cry if he died, because she was supposed to cry – not because she missed him. Certainly not because she had loved him.

The mask stayed up at all times. Until it shattered and broke and needed to be repaired.

If Cedric's mask broke, that night, his bed would not be occupying just one. There would be two – Cedric, and somebody. Somebody new each time, somebody different. That was how he stopped the dreams for at least one night. That was how he repaired his mask.

Cedric preferred the boys to the girls. That was one secret. He preferred the big strong type who could take him without hesitation, take him in the most delicious way possible. He preferred them to be handsome, handsome like Oliver Wood, like George Weasley.

But he also liked _him_. _He_ would never be able to take Cedric, because _he_ was three years younger. He wasn't handsome – he was beautiful. The smallest of his year, the most beautiful in the school. Cedric always left his nighttime companions with no memory of him. That was how he kept his secrets.

But those green eyes pierced him. He knew he could never take his secret away from those eyes. They would continue to haunt him – they already whispered to him in his dreams. They already tortured him and managed to shatter his mask more than anything else had managed.

They stood now, with their eyes locked together. Green eyes looked almost frightened at the prospect of Cedric putting him in detention. Of course he couldn't. He couldn't even threaten it because even in the dark of the midnight hallway Harry's eyes glowed with something undeterminable.

He was young – only thirteen and Cedric had just passed his sixteenth birthday. It was wrong to lust for those eyes. Wrong to want to touch that body. Wrong to dream of his eyes glowing with desire and need and want for Cedric to just give him more. For Cedric to take him harder, take him without hesitation.

That night, in the hallway – Cedric revealed his secret to Harry Potter, in the form of a burning kiss. Harry had been staring at him with increasing worry shining like emeralds and Cedric hadn't been able to control himself. In three strides he had closed the distance between them – trapping Harry against the hallway wall and he had stolen a thirteen year olds first kiss. All of his want and desire for those green eyes – that perfect body had spilled through his lips and into Harry. They had kissed there, against the wall, for what could have been forever.

Cedric had left – too satisfied with the mere act of kissing Harry that he hadn't remembered to wipe his memory.

Those green eyes glowed with desire from the end of the hallway.

* * *

Harry Potter had two secrets that he stubbornly kept from his friends. The first was that he preferred masculinity to femininity. That he preferred hard, strong lines to soft, round curves. He lied, he pretended and he created a mask which protected his secrets from all eyes. His second secret was that he dreamed of _him_. Of perfect prefect Cedric Diggory and his perfectly masculine body.

The dreams of course, were only a recent development. He didn't need dreams to know how it felt to have Cedric's hands on his body. Dreams didn't tell him how his skin tasted. Or just how hard the lines of Cedric's body were. Because Harry already knew. He'd already tasted Cedric, already felt every inch of his body.

And he was ready to have Cedric. To be able to kiss him with all the passion that he was keeping behind the mask. To touch him with all the want that was kept at bay. He was ready to have what he wanted, regardless of who stood in his way.

* * *

They stood in the midnight hallways again. A different hallway, this one closer to the Hufflepuff dormitories – closer to what they both wanted. This time Cedric didn't hesitate to pin Harry against the wall. This time Harry didn't let Cedric leave him after only a few moments of bliss.

This time they ended up in Cedric's dormitory and in his silenced bed. And Harry did beg for harder, and Cedric did give it to him. And their passion didn't end there. It continued on through the night and when they did finally collapse into sleep – no memories would be lost.

Cedric knew that Harry's eyes would always remind him of what he had, and he wouldn't be able to stay away.

That day was the day that all of their secrets came pouring out into the open – when both their masks shattered without needing to be repaired.

That was a glorious, beautiful day when desire and lust began to change into something wild, and powerful, and eternally strong.

* * *

AN: Because why wouldn't I leave it on a positive note. Let's also ignore anything odd in phrasing, word choice, or tone. R and R, of course.

_**--Sagi**_


End file.
